


Bet on First Sight

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, i might make this multi-chapter if i decide i have the motivation to do so but who knows, its mostly just kuroo being gay for akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto swears that his team's new first-year setter is so gorgeous, Kuroo will fall for him, and he's willing to bet on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet on First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this months ago and i was like yeAH AKAKUROO and then had literally 0 motivation and couldnt think up a good plot so all i have is this. but this is ok so im posting it anyway nice  
> fun fact i did not have this reaction to akaashi actually it took me a long time to realize his beauty i literally had no opinion of him until i reread the manga so. rip me

“I’m telling you, he’s probably the prettiest guy I’ve ever seen. It’s ridiculous. I can’t do him justice.”

Kuroo snorts from his position on Bokuto’s bed. “Not unless your art gets better. Really, Bo, what was that?” 

Bokuto reaches up from the floor and punches him lightly in the arm. “Shut up, okay, I tried. But seriously, you’re probably gonna faint when you see him, that’s how good-looking he is.” 

“I bet you five hundred yen that I’ll be fine when I meet him,” Kuroo says, completely confident. Bokuto grins at him. 

“Sure. Be prepared to give it up when the time comes, though.” 

“You better remember to bring your wallet this time,” Kuroo teases. Bokuto huffs, but doesn’t argue. 

\----------------

Kuroo is so, so wrong. 

Supple, lightly-tanned skin, black hair curled at the ends and a beautiful, neutral face is all Kuroo can see when he steps off the bus. He’s standing next to Bokuto - or he is until Bokuto notices him and starts yelling. He’s so busy staring that Yaku has to actually push him forward and out of the way to get him to start walking again. 

Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani’s new first-year setter, is drop dead gorgeous.

Bokuto all but tackles him the moment he’s out of the way of people, and it manages to snap Kuroo out of his trance enough to reciprocate. When they pull apart from their hug, Bokuto leaves one hand on Kuroo’s shoulders and waggles his eyebrows. 

“So? What do you think? Were you fine?” 

Kuroo digs out the money from his pocket, hands it to Bokuto, and walks away without a word, leaving Bokuto snickering behind him. 

He catches up to Kenma, who’s waiting for him awkwardly on the stairs up to the building they’re staying in, fiddling with his phone. He glances up when Kuroo takes his place beside him, and they start walking. 

“What was that about?” he asks. He doesn’t have to specify for Kuroo to know what he means. 

“I might have just fallen in love,” he says quietly, glancing over his shoulder at Akaashi. He’s being pestered by Bokuto again, but he doesn’t seem fazed - maybe a little exasperated, if you looked hard enough. He fights down the blush rising to his cheeks and turns his head as they enter the building.


End file.
